


Night of Melancholy (AU Stolitz Singers!)

by Doredarus



Series: (AU Stolitz Singers!) [1]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Host Clubs, M/M, Music, Music Club, Song Lyrics, Wholesome, club, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doredarus/pseuds/Doredarus
Summary: What happens when you switch your favorite horse lover murderous imp and a lusty demon owl prince, into the biggest music fans?AU fanfic where Blitzo is a big fan of dancing music, while Stolas is a famous singer and musician in a brand new music club downtown!*AU idea created by @SatorRotas over on twiteer!*
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas Goetia, Blitzo and Stolas (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Stolas & Blitzo, Stolas and Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Stolas/Blitzo
Series: (AU Stolitz Singers!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101197
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Night of Melancholy (AU Stolitz Singers!)

Nonchalanting walking down the city streets, under the crimson aura of the reddish moon above his horned head, a jagger imp made his melodic way downtown. 

With stylish headphones trimming to pieces the anxiety built up by his daily life, his steps interrupted the stern thoughts and blocked sentiments of passersby, changing their blank expressions for ones of surprise, shock and amusement. 

A gentle press of a button rose up the volume of his inner musical world, muffling the horns of angered drivers. 

Moving left and right, jumping up and kneeling down, an almost ascended movement transformed into an orchestra storm. 

Head to claws, the wholesome energy spread all around him. Everyone else able to feel only a fraction of the happiness he let out, but enough to wake them up from their slumber. 

His feet, giving into jumping. His hands, giving into clapping. 

His voice began to mutter the lyrics of that oh so profound song that had lifted him up on those dark days. 

_Why is it so dead if I’m not around?_

_You saved my life_

_What happened to the time we both had?_

_Into paradise we went, we tried_

The voice of his love, echoing through his mind as little twinkling stars ravaged by the passage of time. Bringing him one step closed to oblivion, as his mind began to abandon reality. 

Right on time, with a large truck barely missing his back. Leaving behind the scene, oblivious to the strange turn of fates, Blitzo opened his eyes widely with a smile at seeing his destination. 

_Alright I’ll take you to it again_

_Set yourself ready today_

_Tomorrow we’ll be back_

_I don’t think we will have another chance._

Setting up the last steps for his voyage across his own mind, the destiny of the dancer became finally real, as halfway through the horizon, the red neon signs of a wishful place took the notice of not only his day, but of many more. 

* * *

The melodious club of tracks and songs, making its grand premier for the first time. Despite the great chaos and violence outside its walls, it inspired a sense of order and peace not unlike found in that otherworldly realm of Heaven. 

But still filled with its own tune of madness and radiant life, so very like every corner of Hell. 

Here, under the urban lights of the deadly yet beautiful city, dozens of hellish inhabitants kept queues to take the chance at entering. 

The songs of various artists already playing fluently inside the main scenario, a stage setup, filled up with dancers and singers behind their leather benches. 

Rehearsals and plays right before the audience would fill their seats. Practise making its masters, from newbies to veterans, all kinds of musical artists made their way to the Club of Spades. 

Among them, an all time favorite radio singer, turned into club manager, yet still very much active on his original role, though leaving behind his classical occupation for the one that all his fellow melody artists were giving tonight. 

Glowing reddish eyes blinking calmly towards the soon to be occupied seats. Preening his feathery body, cleaned his stylish attire. His beak opened, letting out a melancholic but peaceful melody. 

_I will travel around the world_

_though the four winds and seven seas_

_across the stars and cosmos_

_just tell me where you want to go_

A gothic and beautiful makeup, finishing its touches with the delicate movement of sleek fingers. Adjusting his hairstyle, unique among the many other stocks of hellish creatures. 

_I will be with you everyday_

_have you every single day_

_from the peaks of heaven_

_to the borders of hell._

His voice tuned down, the song slowly losing its power. With his beak closing in a weak smile, his words came as a whisper, but still alive.

_Meet me at the end_

_where we will have our new beginning_

_I will always, always_

_love you._

Tail feathers lifted up, legs stirring. Stolas gave a radiant smile to the mirror in front of him, redirected at himself with an allagan amount of positive energy.

Leaving behind his room with a gracious walk of pride, the goetia demon made his way to the stage, with the charade of voices from hundreds of visitors ready to be quelled down by the silence of eagerness. And soon to be, the sweet melody of endless tracks that would complete the night. 

But, as night and day passed quickly without peril, he failed to keep a lookout for the twist of fate that life had presented him. 

Bumping accidentally into a little body, a tiny thud and fall awoke both demons from their distracted minds. One filled with nostalgia, camouflaged as quietness, and another with eagerness masked in nervousness.

Their eyes met, red and orange sights gazing onto one another with shock and bliss.

They had met at the end of the night, with the morning soon ready to begin.


End file.
